The Great Loss
The Great Loss is the third chapter of Shadow's Story. It contains a massive battle. During the battle, several Flame Warriors, Ice Knights, and Lightning Blades appear and help fend off the 10 minute swarm. Afterwards, the Dark Commander should come and kill all of them. Here, 200 Elementalists are led to battle by Shadow, against a 2,000 Fomorian group. After endless hours, the tide turns to the favors of the Fomors, whom a Dark Commander slaughters several of the Elementalists. Shadow, enraged, defeats the Commander and his followers. Doing so, everything is in dust and ruin; 199 Elementalists and all 2,000 Fomors are dead. Ashamed by the loss, he started to lose trust against Morrighan, cut off his arm, and fled. Doing so, the dungeon Peaca was built to store all the souls that fell in the war. Shadow was believed to be dead. However, one spirit, Dawn saw the field and knew the truth. Map Monsters *Dark Lancer *Dark Archer *Dark Fighter *Dark Commander (Boss) Dialogue Beginning (Soundtrack) Shadow: So it all begins again... more blood and chaos spread over the lands... Flame Warrior: Sir, we must prepare for the battle. Who knows what were up against? Shadow: Try hard to stick with me. If we die, Erinn is in much greater danger... 2nd Room. Dark Cmdr (Soundtrack) (The battle is long and tiring. Shadow, a Flame Warrior, an Ice Knight, and a Lightning Blade are confronted by a Dark Commander, two Dark Lancers, two Dark Archers, and three Dark Fighters) Dark Commander: Look at all these pathetic whelps that dare meddle with us. This will be fun. (The Dark Commander slashes the Flame Warrior that attacks him, killing him. He does the same with the two following Ice Knight and Lightning Blade) Dark Commander: Haha! You are the only one left, kiddo. Shadow: No... They're all gone, taken from war and blood... I won't stand to die too... RAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Dark Comannder: Whats this?! Shadow: HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! (A white aura emits from Shadow, and then covers the screen. When it comes to, dust and craters are left on the field engulfed in a color of blood) 2nd Room. Post Battle (Soundtrack) Shadow: What... Did I do all of this...? No... What have I done?! This isn't how its supposed to happen! Curse you Morrighan!! You used me all this time! (Shadow cuts off his right arm, and then runs off. The screen sidescrolls as a man in black with white wings appears) Cichol: Shadow... Such a fool! You humans are pathetic. You think you can prevent anything, but you can't. Enjoy yourself when Erinn ends! (Cichol leaves shortly afterward. The screen fades into black, as a scenario with the bodies being stored into a dungeon, while the guild sorrowing over Shadow's loss, and then tossing flowers over the battlefield in hopes to make it pure again. They then leave afterward. However, the screen sidescrolls once more, as Dawn appears) Dawn: Shadow... You aren't dead, just fled. I'll find you eventually... Themes The Grand Battle! Worries Hard Times Traverse